This invention relates to a portable hunting blind and method of using the same.
Hunters and wildlife enthusiasts have known for many years that concealing themselves from wildlife allows them an opportunity to have the wildlife come much closer to them without being spooked away. Thus, the use of blinds for hunters, wildlife photographers, and outdoor enthusiasts is well-known in the art. Many types of blinds have been used over the years. For example, permanent blinds can be set up in a location known to have the desired wildlife and used for concealing oneself inside. Similarly, portable blinds have been used over the years to temporarily set up on a location where the desired wildlife is likely to be. One problem with these temporary blinds is that they can be quite large and heavy. Another problem with temporary blinds is that they tend to be cumbersome and difficult to set up in the field. Another problem is that many of them are difficult to see, shoot or photograph out of. Thus, it is desirable to have an improved portable hunting blind which addresses these problems.
In view of the foregoing problems, the primary feature or advantage of the present invention is to provide an improved portable hunting blind.
Another feature or advantage of the present invention is a hunting blind which can be easily transported to the desired location.
Another feature or advantage of the present invention is a hunting blind which is easily operable by one person.
Another feature or advantage of the present invention is a hunting blind which can be easily covered with different types of camouflage covering allowing the blind to blend into the surroundings where it is used.
Another feature or advantage of the present invention is a hunting blind which allows quick and easy access to the user to exit the blind and gain access to wildlife.
A further feature or advantage of the present invention is a provision of a portable hunting blind which is economical to manufacture, durable in use, and efficient in operation.
A still further feature or advantage of the present invention is a method of operating a hunting blind which is quick and simple to use.
These and/or other features or advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the specification and claims that follow.